The Small World We Live In
by iamkellylouise
Summary: Alex heads to LA to see his 'kind-of' brother Pete Wilder, unaware that it's leading him straight back to the red-head who still had his heart. AddisonAlex!


**A/N: Set maybe 4 months or so after Addison left Seattle. And forget any S4 Alex stuff! And I'm aware that Pete is older than this in the show but whatever =D**

**Not sure if I like this or not =/**

**But reviews welcome as always!**

* * *

"You all set for tomorrow night? The big 40!" Addison smiled as she ate lunch with Pete in the break room one Thursday.

"Pretty much" Pete nodded "Gotta pick my brother up from the airport in a few hours"

"Your brother?" Addison asked with a raised eyebrow "You didn't tell me you had a brother"

"Well, technically he's not my brother, when I moved away for college my Mom decided to foster to, fill the hole shall we say, and this kid, Al, he was there for a whole summer when he was 15, the one summer I came home for, it was nice y'know, to have a kid brother and, we always kept in contact, he's had a rough time of it but, he's a good guy"

"Well, I can't wait to meet him" Addison smiled.

"He's coming to Sam's with me for guys night tonight so, you can meet him then"

"Sure" Addison smiled.

~x~

Addison lay on her lounger out on her deck that evening, she wore knee length white linen shorts and a soft blue tank top, her hair flowing around her shoulders, she hummed quietly to herself as she watched the waves.

"Addison"

Addison looked up to see Pete leaning over the wall.

"Oh, hey Pete" Addison smiled.

"Al's here so"

"Oh right" Addison said standing up, she walked over to the wall and leaned over it.

"Al" Pete shouted, a male figure came towards them, he froze on the spot when he saw Addison.

"Addison" he choked out.

"Alex" she whispered, she shot him a glare and quickly disappeared back into her house with a slam of her patio doors.

"I think you have some explaining to do" Pete said smirking at Alex a little.

~x~

"You idiot" Pete said hitting Alex over the back of the head.

"Ah!" Alex said clutching his head a little "I know alright! I was a moron! You didn't have to hit me!"

"Why would you do that?" Pete exclaimed.

"Because, I got scared"

"You got scared?" Pete asked incredulously "You have one of _the_ most beautiful, kind, smart women probably in the country wanting you and you got _scared_?"

"Yes! Because she wants more! She wants the guy, _the_ guy! I've never been that guy before!"

"Idiot" Pete said hitting him again.

"Pete, don't you think you should be going a little easier on him, you weren't much better when you two had a thing" said Cooper.

"_You_ had a thing with her?" Alex exclaimed.

"Thanks Coop" Pete grumbled "We did some kissing, she kept saying she wanted more and then we were supposed to have a date but…."

"But…."

"I stood her up" Pete mumbled.

"Oh, ohhh" Alex laughed "That's priceless, you're just as bad as me!"

"Maybe I am but we're past it, you however, you have some apologizing to do"

"Because she's _really_ going to listen to me" Alex muttered.

"Just try" Pete sighed.

~x~

Alex took a breath and rapped his knuckles against Addison's patio doors, he watched as she approached them with a scowl on her face "What?" she snapped as she swung it open.

"Look, I didn't know you'd be here ok? I knew you were in LA but I didn't have a clue where, so you seriously need to chill out, I'm here for Pete"

"Fine" Addison said going to shut the door, Alex put his hand on it to stop it.

"But now I'm here, and now I'm standing in front of you, I just need you to know how sorry I am for what I did, I screwed up, I know that and, I, I hope maybe you can forgive me, one day"

"Whatever" Addison said going to shut the door again, Alex stopped it with his foot.

"Are you just giving me one word answers tonight or something?"

"Yes" Addison said finally shutting the door.

~x~

"How'd it go?" Sam asked as Alex stepped back into his house.

"I got four words, what, fine, whatever and yes, so, productive" Alex said dryly.

"Did you tell her about…." Pete started.

"And risk getting my head ripped off? No thanks" Alex laughed "I'll leave that for another day"

~x~

"Oh come on Addie, you have to admit it's a little funny" Naomi said with a laugh as herself, Addison and Violet sat in her office the next day.

"Funny? Funny? Nothing about this is funny!" Addison snapped.

"Jeez Addison, what did this guy do to you?" Violet asked slightly taken aback.

"Ugh, he's just, ugghhh!" Addison groaned.

"Thanks" Violet said dryly "Glad we cleared that up"

"He did all these perfect things, he bought Mark a vanilla latte because he was rude to me, and then we almost kissed but a nurse walked in so we didn't, a few weeks later I kissed him, and then I avoided him for a week so he dragged me into a supply closet and told me he wasn't interested, even though he kissed me back, and that he didn't want to be another intern sleeping with an attending and then he went back to saying perfect things Alex and told me he'd notice if I went missing, and not long after that we were shouting at each other about a patient and I shoved him into an on-call room and had the hottest sex of my life"

"Wow" Naomi and Violet both breathed.

"So what happened? Why do you hate him?" Violet asked.

"Because that night, I asked him if he wanted to go out for a drink or go back to my hotel room, and he said it was 'awesome' but that I wasn't his girlfriend"

"He actually said that?" Violet exclaimed.

"Exactly that, 'you're not my girlfriend' I didn't even ask to be his girlfriend! Who asks to be someone's girlfriend? Ass. Well anyway, I came here the next day and when I got back we went to that non-wedding I told you about and he tried to come on to me so I told him that he didn't want me and to go after Ava, this patient we had from the ferry crash, and he went, and then I moved here"

"And Pete tried to get in your pants" Naomi laughed "What is it with you and non-brother brothers? Derek and Mark, Pete and Alex…."

"Shut up" Addison said throwing a balled up piece of paper at her "What am I going to do?"

"Dress up in the sexiest outfit you can find in your wardrobe, and flirt with every guy you see at the party tonight" Violet smiled mischievously "Make him jealous"

"Make him jealous" Addison nodded "I can do that, make him jealous, show him what he's missing"

"Exactly" Naomi smiled.

~x~

"Hey there old man" Addison smiled pulling Pete into a hug "Happy Birthday"

"You're only 4 months younger than me Addison" Pete laughed.

"Shut up" she said hitting him playfully.

"You look amazing" Pete said stepping back a little to take her appearance in, she wore a black sleeveless jersey dress that cut off at her mid thighs, with a deep crossover v-neck, she wore a shocking red belt around the waist with matching heels, her hair pin straight.

"That's what I was going for" she smirked "Now, I'm gonna go find the girls and drink many many cocktails, have fun"

"You too Addie" Pete laughed, he turned around to walk over to the bar and saw Alex stood behind him watching Addison's every move "You're kicking yourself right now aren't you" he smirked.

"Yeah" Alex gulped.

~x~

"Is he looking?" Addison muttered to Violet and Naomi.

"Hasn't stopped watching since you walked in" said Violet.

"You need to dance" said Naomi "With men, there's a group of them over there, go, ask someone to dance"

"Hold this" Addison said passing Violet her drink "I'll be back" she winked.

"This is going to be fun" Violet grinned.

"Hi, I'm Addison" Addison grinned standing in front of a group of men who stood at the bar "Any of you guys gonna ask me to dance?"

"David" a man said holding out his hand "I'd love to dance with you"

"Let's go" Addison smiled taking his hand.

~x~

"That's the 6th guy she's danced with tonight" Alex said as he glared over at Addison.

"That's the 600th time you've mention Addison" Pete groaned "Will you just get over yourself and go and talk to her"

"What am I supposed to say Pete?"

"You could tell her you're moving here, and telling her you still want her might be an idea too" said Sam.

"She'll kill me!" Alex exclaimed "It'll ruin the night, Pete it's your night"

"Y'know what would make this night extra special? You talking to Addison"

"I really don't like you" Alex muttered "Fine, I'll go" he huffed walking onto the dance floor "Addison we need to talk" Alex said putting his hand on her arm.

"I'm a little busy here Karev" she smirked as she moved her hips in beat to the music, her dancing partners hands placed on them.

"Addison. We need to talk. Now!"

"Fine" Addison grimaced "I'll be right back" she smiled to the man.

Alex grabbed her hand and pulled her over to a quiet corner "What do you think you're doing?" he hissed.

"Dancing, drinking, having fun?"

"With 6 different guys?"

"I don't see how this is any of your business!" Addison exclaimed "I'm not your girlfriend" she hissed.

"Addison" Alex said a little softer "I'm sorry"

"I know, you said, that doesn't mean I'm going to forget it"

"I'm moving to LA" Alex blurted.

"I'm sorry. What did you just say?"

"I hate it in Seattle, I can't live there anymore, it's just, I love my friends, I really do, and I'll keep in contact and go back to visit but, the place, it's just not me anymore, so Pete offered me his spare room and put some applications out for me, I'll be bringing the rest of my stuff out next week"

"Your, your kidding right?" Addison laughed nervously "Right?"

"No. I'm serious."

"But, you can't, you can't move out here, no, no you can't" Addison stuttered taking a step back.

"It's not really your decision to make"

"You _can't _move out here!"

"Why not?" Alex exclaimed.

"BECAUSE YOU'RE THE REASON I LEFT!" she shouted, they froze when they felt everyones eyes on them "Argh!" Addison screamed storming out of the bar.

"Addison!" Alex shouted running out after her "Addison wait" he said grabbing her arm.

"Just leave me alone" she whispered trying to tug her arm free.

"Please, Addison, please talk to me"

"And what am I supposed to say Alex? That everythings fine, that all is forgiven, that I'll be able to get past you being here? Because I won't! I won't because you, you were the straw that broke the camels back, you were what gave me that final push to come here and, I just, I can't" she choked "I can't be near you"

"I'm so sorry Addison" Alex said placing a hand on her cheek "I'm so sorry"

"I have to go" Addison said pulling away "I need to think, I have to go"

"Addison"

"No, I have to go" Addison said walking away.

~x~

"Alex, you've been living here for a week now and you haven't spoken to her" Pete said passing Alex a beer "She's been miserable ever since the party"

"Uh yeah, because I'm here" Alex said dryly.

"That's not true and you know it" Pete smirked "Look, just go over to her place, talk to her, fix it Al"

"I don't know how"

"Just, tell her how you feel"

"Tell her how I feel? That's it, just tell her how I feel?"

"Yeah" Pete nodded "Tell her how you feel"

~x~

"Hey" Alex said softly as Addison opened her front door "Can I come in? Just for a minute"

Addison just stared at him blankly, she turned around and walked back into her house taking a seat on her sofa.

"I'm not going back to Seattle" Alex said quietly "I want to be in LA so I'll be in LA, and if me being here really bothers you that much then I'll stay away, as much as I can I'll, I won't even go to Sam's place for guys night tomorrow, or ever, I'll stay out of your way"

"No" Addison sighed "No it's fine, you don't have to do that, I probably overreacted a little"

"You didn't" Alex said sitting down next to her, twisting himself to face her "You didn't overreact, I hurt you, and I hate that, I hate that I'm the reason you had to leave, I hate myself for doing that to you"

"It's my fault too" Addison said quietly pulling her knees up to her chest and resting her chin in the slight dip "I let myself, I let myself get hurt by you, you said you weren't interested yet I still wanted you and, I shouldn't have done that, I should have known better"

"Don't" Alex said firmly "Don't blame yourself, I'm to blame here Addison, I pushed you away even though I wanted you, because I did, I did want you, I was just scared, because you want the guy, the guy who barbeques and plays catch and…."

"How do you know about that?" Addison asked cutting him off.

"An eavesdropping patient by the name of Ava told me" Alex said with a smirk.

"See, that's another thing, I knew you wanted her, that you loved her, hell that's why I started shouting at you in the first place and, you went after her Alex"

"Y'know, I got to the hospital and she was gone, and I didn't even care, and then I come back from the break and, you were gone and that, that hurt, and I knew I had no right to think like that but, it did hurt"

"Alex" Addison said shakily "I, I just had to leave, there was just nothing there for me anymore, I needed a fresh start"

"And has it been working?"

"A little" Addison nodded "I still have a lot to sort out in my head but, it's ok, it's good"

"Good" Alex smiled.

"I can't have kids" Addison blurted.

"What? Why?"

"I uh, when I first came out here, after us, I was here to, get pregnant, take advantage of the fact that my best friends a fertility specialist" Addison said with a small laugh "I figured that finding a man obviously wasn't working so I'd just do it by myself, but then we ran the tests and, I can't have kids, I have 2 eggs left, 2, that's it, the possibility of me getting pregnant is, it's not really there so, I have a lot to think about, I need think about what I want next"

"I don't barbeque" Alex said simply "And if I did I'd probably give everyone food poisoning, kids scare the crap out of me but, well I think I could do it, the kids thing, whether that means adopting or having sex every time we get a spare minute to get at those 2 eggs, so, if you can forgive me, for everything that I said before you left, I'm all in"

"Wha….what?" Addison stuttered.

"You're not getting this _at_ _all_ are you" Alex smirked.

"Uh, no?"

"Well you see, the thing is, I'm in love with you Addison, I was then, and I still am now, so if you can give me a chance, one more chance, I'll be there Addie, I'll be the guy, you just need to let me"

"Alex I, I uh" Addison stuttered "I…."

"Just think about it" Alex said placing a soft kiss on her forehead "You know where I am"

Addison managed to get out a nod and before she knew it Alex was gone.

~x~

"Addison, what is it?" Naomi said bursting into Addison's house an hour later, Violet trailing behind with two bottles of wine in her hands.

"Wine first" Addison said pulling out 3 glasses, Violet opened a bottle and poured some out, Addison led them over to the sofa's and sank down into it.

"Ok, spill it" Violet said sipping her wine.

"Alex stopped by, about an hour ago" Addison said quietly.

"And…." Naomi said impatiently.

"He told me that he was in love with me, that he was then and he still is now and that he wants another chance, he told me to think about it then left"

"Wow" Violet muttered.

"So, what are you thinking?" asked Naomi.

"I don't know" Addison sighed "It all sounds so, perfect, it's just, maybe it's too late for us"

"Addison, the guy moves to LA and turns out to be sort of related to one of your close friends and colleagues, he apologizes more than once, gets all jealous over other guys giving you attention, lets you yell at him, gives you space and then tells you he loves you, this to me seems like a fresh start" said Violet "Just go there already, you obviously love him back"

"I obviously love him back" Addison said with a raised eyebrow.

"You've been moping around since Pete's birthday" said Naomi "And if you didn't want him you would have flat out told him that, and you didn't so, yeah, you love him back"

"I hate you both you get that right?"

"It's because we're right" Violet laughed.

"I really hate you" Addison groaned.

"Just go for it Addie" Naomi sighed "Just give him a chance"

"I'll think about it" Addison said gulping back some more wine. Both Naomi and Violet made a mental note to 'accidently' turn up to Sam's 'Guys Night' they had a feeling things were going to kick off. They shared a knowing look which Addison didn't notice and sat back waiting for tomorrow.

~x~

"Will you stop staring at her window" Pete groaned to Alex "You look like a crazy stalker"

"I wasn't staring" Alex defended lamely "I was just looking in that direction"

"Right, of course you were" Cooper smirked.

"You were totally staring" Dell laughed.

"Shut up and drink your beer" Alex sighed.

"We have company" Sam mumbled as he walked out onto the patio with Naomi and Violet in tow.

"Woah woah woah, this is guys night" said Cooper "Unless you grew a penis overnight get out"

"No" Violet and Naomi replied simply taking the empty deck chairs.

"We should go and get Addie" said Sam "We can't all be out here while she's in there on her own"

"Sam's right" said Naomi "Alex you go get her"

"I uh, I don't think that's a good idea" Alex stuttered.

"Can you be a man for once in your life" Pete sighed "Go!"

"Fine" Alex sighed standing up and stepping around the fence onto Addison's deck just as she stepped out onto it "Oh uh, I was just coming to see if you, wanted to join us"

"Shut up" Addison said simply.

"Huh?"

"Shut. Up." she said firmly, taking steps closer to him "This is your last chance ok? If you hurt me again I swear I will kick you so hard you'll end up back in Seattle, ok?"

"Ok" Alex nodded slowly "Ok"

"Ok, good" Addison said with a small smile "Because I love you too"

Alex let a grin spread across his face before taking the last step between them and kissing her hard on the lips, leaning her back towards the floor slightly.

"I still hate you" she said breathlessly as they pulled away.

"No you don't" he smirked.

"I hate it when you're right" she pouted, he laughed and pecked her lips.

"Wanna turn around and face the lions or shall we just go upstairs?" he asked with a smirk.

"Upstairs" she nodded turning around and pulling him straight into her house.

"I guess we won't be seeing them for a while" Cooper smirked.

"Not a chance" Naomi laughed.

"Is that why you two are here?" asked Sam.

"Yeah" Naomi and Violet smiled.

"And to beat your ass at poker" Violet added.

~x~

**1 year later.**

"I really don't like you" Addison groaned as she sat on the bathroom floor in front of the toilet, she retched a little and leaned forward to throw up for what felt like the 1000th time that morning, Alex knelt beside her and held her hair back.

"Me or the baby?" he asked with a smirk.

"You" Addison growled "And your stupid super sperm"

"It'll be worth it once they're here" Alex said softly.

"I know" Addison whimpered "I'm just tired"

"I know you are babe, just try and relax"

"I'm ok" Addison said leaning into his body "I think we're done now" she pushed against him a little and stood up, he jumped to his feet and kissed her temple softly, she moved over to the sink and brushed her teeth.

"Better?" asked Alex.

"Much" she smiled.

"Good" Alex nodded "Let's go back to bed for an hour"

"Definitely" Addison yawned walking back into the bedroom, they climbed into the bed, Alex spooning Addison's body, his hand on the swell of her stomach.

"I love you Mrs Karev" Alex whispered.

"I'm not Mrs Karev for another 2 weeks" Addison smirked.

"I know, I just wanted to try it" Alex grinned.

"Ok" Addison laughed "I love you too Mr Karev"

"And I love you Baby Karev" Alex said brushing his thumb against her skin.

~x~

**2 years later.**

"Hello sweetie, did you have a nice nap?" Addison asked picking 18 month old Charlie Peter Karev up from the sofa where he crashed out after a morning of toddling around the living room trying to chase the cat Addison begged Alex to let her adopt.

"Uh-huh" Charlie yawned.

"Wanna go and see Daddy?"

"Yeah" Charlie smiled.

"Come on then baby" Addison smiled walked them outside onto the deck, she moved around to the other side of the fence where Alex sat with Pete, Sam, Cooper and Dell on their weekly 'Guys Night' she placed Charlie onto his feet and he toddled his way over to Alex.

"Daddy!"

"Hey bud" Alex smiled picking him up and resting him on his knee "Did you have a nice nap?"

"Hmm" Charlie said wrapping his small arms around Alex.

"Hey babe" Addison smiled leaning over kissing Alex softly.

"Hey! No girls allowed, get back over to your side of the fence" said Cooper.

"I'm going I'm going" Addison muttered "Charlie honey we need to get you some dinner"

"Beach" Charlie said pointing out to the sand.

"After dinner baby" Addison said picking him up "Say buy to Daddy and your Uncle's"

"Bye Daddy" Charlie waved "Bye Uncas"

"Bye Charlie" they all smiled.

Half an hour later an hour later saw Addison and Charlie running out onto the beach hand in hand, the guys could hear Charlie's giggles as Addison picked him up and pretended to throw him into the sea.

"Your staring again" Pete smirked patting Alex on the shoulder.

"It's not stalker-ish if it's my wife and child" Alex smirked back.

"Your happy here right?"

"Don't ask stupid questions"

"Right" Pete laughed.

"It all worked out" Alex said softly "In the end, everything worked out"

"And you have me to thank"

"Oh yeah? How'd you work that one out?"

"If I didn't live here and work with her you probably wouldn't have even tried"

"We named our child after you, that's thanks enough"

"Yeah, your right" Pete smiled "I'm proud of you Al"

"Y'know what? I'm proud of me too"

~x~

"Hey" Alex whispered crawling into bed next to Addison.

"Hey" she yawned snuggling into his body "Did you have fun with the guys?"

"Yeah" Alex said softly "Did he go down ok tonight?"

"Yeah, he was pretty exhausted, even though he slept for half the day, takes after you"

"You love me" Alex said kissing her.

"Hmm, I do" she smiled "Alex I, I need to tell you something" she stuttered.

"What's wrong babe?" Alex said running his fingers through her hair, Addison reached over to her bedside table and pulled something from the drawer, she handed over to him 3 pregnancy tests, the word 'Positive' glared up at him.

"We, your, wh….when did you?"

"I've had a weird feeling all week, I took these about an hour ago, I just wanted to know for sure before I told you" she said biting her lip.

"Oh Addie" Alex said with a gasp "I love you so much"

"I love you too" Addison said tearfully kissing him "I apologize in advance for my bitchy hormonal episodes"

"Apology accepted" Alex laughed "Well Mrs Karev, I guess this is a time to celebrate miracle number 2"

"It certainly is Mr Karev" Addison grinned climbing on top of him and kissing him hard on the lips.

~x~ ~x~ ~x~

**A/N: I know i've been promising an update on my MerMark and some new MerAdd but it's not going entirely to plan, i'll get there eventually I swear! Just hold on!**


End file.
